


Лихорадка

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: FB-2014 works [2]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, very strange pwp, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роланд лежит на пляже и бредит, а в бреду иной раз такое может привидеться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - **Персе**.
> 
> Примечание: по заявке с Инсайда, в которой просили додать слэша с Катбертом.

  
Стрелок чувствует, что умирает. Дьявольский воспаленный жар окутывает его тяжелой, душной пеленой, зубы чешутся, как от мескалина, этой пустынной дряни, краснота ползет по его руке к сердцу, опутывая предплечье блекло-красными неровными лентами. Губы высыхают сразу, стоит только попить. Вода не приносит облегчения, не утоляет болезненную жажду.

В голове у стрелка звучат голоса из прошлого. Голоса тех, кого уже нет рядом... вообще _нет_.

_Есть и другие миры_ , говорит Джейк, и голос его дрожит.

_Ты смотришь, но не видишь,_ а это Корт, его хриплый бас, который вечно звучит недовольно, но сейчас — особенно. _Ты забыл лицо своего отца. Ты упускаешь главное..._

И только Катберт молчит. Молчит уже давно. Это так странно, так неправильно, что Роланд почти готов поддаться на эту дешевую уловку — тишину — и поверить, что его нет здесь, в его воспаленном, агонизирующем сознании, но он всегда там. Всегда. Ему удалось подвинуть собой даже Сюзан, этот бледный вызолоченный призрак, этот нерушимый идеал, сотканный из безумия юности и обжигающих, как тлеющая бес-трава, как тот похоронный костер в день Жатвы, романтических стремлений, а оттого такой нежизнеспособный. Сюзан отошла на задний план и застыла там напоминанием былому и минувшему, тем временам, когда Роланд еще мог пламенеть не от лихорадки, вызванной ядом в его крови.

Катберт, этот не затыкающийся идиот с улыбкой сладкой, как отравленное питье.

_Ты смотришь, но не видишь..._

_Ты смотришь..._

Что-то начинает двигаться в голове стрелка, части миров или обрывки мыслей, и он видит, _видит_ , как Катберт — о, великие Древние, это было столько лет назад, это должно было стать неважным и перетереться в пыль, развеяться, но нет, оно все еще здесь, и он извлекает воспоминание из своей памяти, как револьвер из кобуры, и оно такое же родное, привычное и смертоносное — смотрит на него больным, отчаянным взглядом, взглядом по ту сторону которого разверзается ад. _Смотришь, но не видишь._ Стрелок вспоминает, как Катберт начинает захлебываться словами в его присутствии, словно, если он хоть ненадолго сомкнет рот, больше никогда не сможет произнести и слова, вспоминает, как внезапно вспыхивают на его четких, красивых скулах пятна румянца. Катберт, который часто не замечает, как нарушает личные границы, Катберт, что постоянно будто бы нечаянно задевает рукой или плечом, но сам ускользает от прикосновений. _Смотришь, но..._

А после он видит то, чего не может помнить, потому что этого не было — о, Роланд уверен совершенно точно, что не смог бы затолкать это воспоминание в самую черную глубину своей памяти и забыть к нему путь. Воспоминание само черно — как одежды Уолтера, как ночь Демонической луны, как самый страшный смертный грех... 

… Катберт делает шаг, другой, и падает на колени, потому что в нем больше не осталось сил, ноги его не держат, и все то расстояние, что он прошел от лагеря досюда, островка абсолютной темноты и всепоглощающей ночи, он преодолел в полузабытье, на одних лишь упрямстве и чувстве самосохранения. Вокруг тишина, только в траве стрекочут сверчки, да где-то вдали призывно кричит какая-то птица. Катберт жмурится, приоткрывает рот, подносит к нему ладонь, будто боится, что не выдержит и застонет в голос, но частое, загнанное дыхание срывается с его губ без единого звука. Никто бы не подумал, что он это умеет – быть безмолвным. Никто бы не поверил, но он может. Когда очень хочет.

_Хочет_.

Где-то за спиной Катберта, на небольшой, закрытой со всех сторон лесом поляне, горит костер, вокруг которого сидят Ален и Роланд. Первый уже, наверное, спит, а по второму так сразу и не скажешь; он может просидеть неподвижно всю ночь, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом, словно спящий с открытыми глазами, а на утро будет помнить все, что происходило, до мельчайших подробностей – кто что болтал во сне и когда сходил отлить. Стрелок способен и не на такое…

Роланда теребят. Ему нужно принять лекарство. Эдди сосредоточенно морщит лоб: ну же! Эдди прав. Лекарство необходимо. Мир сдвинулся. Мир обваливается по частям. Немного магии из другого мира, немного ке… ке…

… Катберт пытается дышать размеренно, тихо, его грудь вздымается, как после бега, и он кладет на нее ладонь, то ли успокаивая дыхание, то ли слушая свое глупое сердце, которое громыхает просто оглушительно, и удивительно даже, как это Роланд еще не услышал этот его напряженный бой и не явился посмотреть, что тут с Катбертом происходит. Но он не явится. Он не видит, что происходит с Катбертом, и не увидит никогда. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что он целиком посвятил себя трауру по безвинно убиенной Сюзан. Горе заставляет его игнорировать мелочи, и Катберт, в своем роде, тоже мелочь. Во всяком случае, то, что творится с ним.

Хотя, возможно, в него вселился демон. Возможно все, но Катберт не хочет выяснять. Он хочет, очень хочет…

Он касается себя сквозь одежду, очень осторожно. Мышцы ног словно налиты жидким свинцом, еще немного, и икры сведет судорогой. От земли исходит холодная сырость, и колени уже все влажные. Плевать. Плевать. Катберт так долго ждал, когда сможет наконец побыть один. Роланд взял его с собой в эту безумную поездку, и он рядом почти все время, отчего Катберт чувствует себя натянутой тетивой лука или котлом на огне, он на пределе, он весь кипит, и это длится и длится, этому нет конца, и это так мучительно и сладко одновременно, что он почти уверен – это дьявольское отродье в нем, какое-то жуткое колдовство, так не бывает без темного вмешательства. И ему страшно – разумеется, страшно, Роланд его друг, и он любит Роланда как друга… но и как-то еще. По-другому. Он хочет делать с Роландом все то, что обычно парни его возраста желают испытать с какой-нибудь полногрудой девицей. Хочет касаться его постоянно, всегда, и когда их видят, и особенно – когда они одни, хочет, чтобы Роланд обхватил его руками, как когда-то светловолосую сэй Дельгадо, притиснул к себе, вжался бы в него бедрами (о, Катберт бы совсем не возражал) и просунул свой язык в его рот. Вот только этому никогда не бывать. Мир сдвинулся, но не настолько. Чтобы произошли настолько неслыханные вещи, Срединному миру нужно начать крошиться и по частям опадать в небытие. Вот тогда, может быть, у Катберта и появится шанс.

Но он не унывает. У него все еще есть правая рука (левая, в принципе, тоже есть, но для этого дела он ее обычно не использует) и о-очень яркое воображение. Не особенно необходимый стрелку дар, но уж какой есть.

Именно поэтому Катберт касается себя пониже ремня, ахает, задыхаясь, выдергивает кожаную полосу из пряжки и расстегивает джинсы, приспускает их, представляя, как весь этот набор манипуляций производил бы Роланд. У него не тряслись бы руки от желания, как у самого Катберта сейчас. Он был бы жестким, и выражение его лица в этот момент сложно было бы описать иначе чем неумолимое. И Катберту стало бы не по себе, и у него сзади похолодела бы шея от видения того стрелка-призрака, не знающего ни жалости, ни сомнений, которым Роланду предстояло стать

(и каким он был сейчас, все-таки был, даже лежащий на остывающем песке и ясно чувствующий, как жизнь вытекает из него по чуть-чуть с каждой новой бисеринкой лихорадочного пота)

и каким он еще никогда его не видел. Но даже это, легкий флер небеспочвенного страха, острое, как лезвие ножа, видение из будущего, кажущегося таким далеким, практически недостижимым, − все это в тот момент восхитило бы Катберта, и он задрожал бы, выгибаясь от возбуждения в руках Роланда, толкаясь в него пахом…

Стрелок чувствует себя очень странно. Он видит пляж перед собой, видит, как солнце опускается в воду, высекая из небосвода последние всполохи обезумевшего багрянца, похожего на пожар, или кровь,

(или полосы заражения на его руке)

и в то же время его взгляду открывается совершенно иная картина. Перед ним − ночной лес, чувствует на своем лице его свежее влажное дыхание, и коленопреклонный Катберт, изнемогающий от странного, неправильного желания. Стрелок видит его так же, как и пляж, он настолько же реален, как песок под ладонями, но Роланд помнит – его уже нет. Его нет больше. Это фантазия, воспоминание, бред… но такой реалистичный. И такой причудливый – Роланд не просто воспринимает Катберта посредством глаз, он словно бы может чувствовать его изнутри, как любого из своего нового _ка-тета_ во время извлечения. Сумасшедшее возбуждение Катберта, так долго не находившее выхода, заволакивает разум Роланда красным туманом и со свистом выбивает дыхание из его груди. Невероятным усилием Роланд поднимает руку и касается своего лба. Жар. Какой же он горячий.

Он так и думал.

Катберт запрокидывает голову (его волосы в темноте кажутся черными), снова приоткрывает рот и будто бы стонет, но по-прежнему не издает ни звука. Его правая рука между ног движется быстро и дергано, стискивая торчащий член. Катберт подает бедра навстречу ей частыми жадными рывками. Стрелок наблюдает за этим из-под полуприкрытых век, загипнотизированный, и его взгляд медленно скользит от судорожно сжатого кулака с заострившимися от напряжения костяшками (того и гляди прорвут кожу как льняную бумагу) к нежным, каким-то беззащитным очертаниям бледных ягодиц.

«Катберт, − думает стрелок, или это вовсе не он, это человек в черном ухмыляется в его голове, − вот сейчас тебе не помешал бы твой дозорный, ты бы ведь совсем не хотел, чтобы тебя за этим застукали…»

Катберт лишь издает еще один безмолвный стон. Его мысли похожи на медовое болото, он почти не способен воспринимать мир вокруг себя. Весь он сосредоточен на своем отчаянном удовольствии, лицо его искажено, и в нем столько болезненной мольбы, столько неудовлетворенности и какого-то глухого подспудного страдания, которое он мог явить миру только сейчас, в момент своей полной внутренней обнаженности, в момент совершенного одиночества, что у Роланда перехватывает горло. Как он проглядел это? Что за черная (золотая) тень скрыла от него эту беспощадную, невозможную любовь?..

(или, может, он просто задыхается, потому что его легкие… его легкие наконец…)

Катберт шевелит губами, как в забытье, и стрелку не нужно слышать (он не слышит ничего), чтобы знать, что именно он повторяет, снова и снова, перемежая горячечно выдохнутые слова неосознанным облизыванием губ. «Роланд, − призрак слова на его губах, влажный язык быстро проходится по сухим, начавшим трескаться губам, и снова, − Роланд, Рола-а-а…». Бесшумно. В полнейшей тишине.

Сознание Катберта царапает мысль, которую он наверняка нашел бы странной и недостойной, но только не тогда, когда он распален и похож на плавящееся масло. Роланд ощущает эту мысль, как свою, она практически не сформирована, всего лишь устремление, и довольно дикое. Катберт морщится, с трудом отцепляет левую руку от собственной рубашки, которую сжимает в исступлении, даже не чувствуя этого, заводит назад и насухо вталкивает в себя средний палец – самый кончик входит чуть дальше первой фаланги. По лицу Катберта пробегает тень: он никогда не делал этого раньше, и даже не знает, откуда это взялось, − может, слышал от кого-то, − но ощущения ему не нравятся. Ничего особенного. Не больно-то приятно. Оттопыренный указательный палец утыкается ему в местечко под яйцами, и это вызывает у него куда большее воодушевление. Ох, мать твою… Проталкивать палец дальше страшно, да и вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то хорошее, Катберт вытаскивает его и вставляет снова (уже лучше, да), и просто двигает им, часто-часто, в такт тому, как мастурбирует. Он мог бы обойтись и без этого, правда, мог бы, но так он может представлять, что это совсем даже не палец, а что-то намного больше (а у Роланда там – ого-го), и думать о том, как они бы делали это. По-настоящему делали…

Жар опрокидывается на Роланда, прокатывается по его груди волной, но не доходит до низа живота. Стрелок обессилен. Выжат. Иссушен болезнью.

Он и сам не знает, почему видит все это. Почему его галлюцинации приняли такой опасный оборот.

− Я брежу, − с трудом произносит он спекшимися губами.

Катберт нечаянно совершает неожиданное резкое движение левой рукой – пальцем в себе, − и, изумленный, кончает, выгнувшись всем телом, широко распахнув глаза и издав очередной немой стон, который мог бы еще долго звенеть эхом в ночном лесу. В момент оргазма его лицо наконец избавляется от трагического, мучительного выражения, оно освещается, становится счастливым… но так же быстро, как проходит момент наивысшего наслаждения, эта печать счастья исчезает, и лицо Катберта становится пустым. Глаза его невидяще смотрят вперед, частое дыхание вырывается из приоткрытого рта. Катберт словно погружается в себя, замерев, как был, лишь только вытащив палец из заднего прохода и прикрыв влажной рукой свое поникшее естество.

− Это галлюцинация, − говорит Роланд чуть уверенней.

Катберт никуда не исчезает. Он все так же сидит, понурив голову и опустив плечи. Он тоже выжат. Он устал, и ему как будто больно. Не физически, просто внутри что-то ноет и ноет, и сосет, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь кончится. Разве что, может быть, когда кончится жизнь Катберта.

Потому что это – _ка_.

И Роланд чувствует, как это ноет и в нем тоже. Так же – и совсем иначе.

Как он мог этого не видеть?..

_Как ты ни поступишь, я все равно люблю тебя_ , признался тогда, жизнь назад, Катберт и поцеловал его в щеку, нежно, осторожно, как прикосновение ветра к обнаженной коже, и Роланд еще долго ненавидел его за этот поцелуй, который что-то в нем разъедал. _Любовь слепа. Любовь слепа, старина_.

− Я забыл лицо своего отца, − бормочет стрелок. Ему кажется, что из рта льется набор бессвязных звуков, но, как ни странно, его понимают.

− Ты не забыл мое лицо, − отвечает Катберт. Лес исчезает, забрав с собой божественное ощущение прохлады, касавшееся горящего лица Роланда. Вместе с лесом исчезает и тот Катберт, что замер, стоя на коленях в самом непотребном виде, − но почему-то в конечном счете он никуда не девается и оказывается рядом, на пляже, объятом сумерками. Картинка перед глазами Роланда наконец перестает двоиться, но вряд ли это оттого, что ему лучше.

− Нет, не забыл. Оно снится мне.

− Каждую ночь? – любопытствует другой Катберт, он постарше прежнего, но еще не достиг возраста Роланда… Привлекательный молодой мужчина. Такой, каким он должен был стать. Каштановые волосы мягко вьются вокруг загорелого лица.

− Почти, − шевелятся губы стрелка, но у него нет сил вложить в это движенье звук. Воздух свободно проходит через хитросплетенье голосовых связок.

− Какая честь, − Катберт огибает его, отодвигает одеяло, ложится сзади на песок, придвигаясь ближе. Его тело идеально повторяет изгибы тела Роланда. Они как две ложки, вложенные одна в другую. Да, так.

Стрелок глубоко вдыхает

(галлюцинация, бред)

(ке… ке… он принял кефлекс, это все скоро пройдет…)

и заходится приступом надтреснутого кашля, а в легких будто болтается мелкая, плохо обтесанная галька. На грудь опускается ладонь, такая же реальная, как его собственная, но он скорее додумывает, чем чувствует прикосновение. Прохладное. Неживое. Но кашель успокаивается.

− Человек в черном проклял меня, − сипит Роланд.

Он чувствует Катберта спиной, согнутыми ногами, загривком. Тот так близко, словно хочет пробраться к Роланду под кожу.

− Меня тоже кто-то проклял.

− Как ты… − начинает стрелок, и в его горле что-то булькает. Но он все равно хочет спросить: «Как ты пережил это? Как ты это выдержал?..»

− Было непросто, − отзывается Катберт, и в его голосе можно различить призрак его вечной ухмылки. – Стер себе руки в кровь. Но, погляди-ка, у тебя все еще остались два пальца на правой руке, и ты сможешь мне передернуть.

− Я делаю это левой, − его речь совершенно неразборчива, или ему и вовсе только кажется, что он говорит. И тут же думает с туманным отзвуком удовлетворения: «Отвратительное чувство юмора» и «Язык без костей».

Они лежат так долго, очень долго, и стрелок теряет счет времени. Солнце погружается в воду. Из моря выходят омароподобные создания и оглашают пляж своими бесконечными тупыми вопросами. Один раз к Роланду подходит Эдди,

(проверить, не откинулся ли он там)

спрашивает что-то и уходит, так и не получив связного ответа. Стрелок скользит по тонкой кромке между сном и бодрствованием. Катберт лежит рядом, молчаливый, как никогда, тычется лбом ему между лопаток.

«Сейчас, − выстрелом вспыхивает в голове у стрелка. – Сейчас я уйду».

− Когда-то у меня был дозорный, − шепчет Катберт. – Грачиный череп.

«Да, ты потерял его так глупо. Я был так на тебя зол. Как у тебя только получалось так бесить людей? Порой мне хотелось разодрать тебя на мелкие кусочки, и, поверь, не мне одному».

− Знаешь, почему я называл его дозорным?

«Наверно, по той же причине, что и лошадь твоя звалась Банный Лист».

− Потому что мертвые не спят. Они следят. А теперь и я один из них.

− Следи, − веки Роланда смежаются. Ему больше нет нужды держать глаза открытыми. Есть кому присмотреть за его новым ка-тетом, за теми, кто станет последними стрелками мира в будущем. Есть кому предупредить его об опасности.

Лихорадка отступает, и Роланд погружается в сон.

*** *** ***

Наутро он просыпается один, с совершенно ясной головой, а Эдди вновь говорит ему, что во сне Роланд звал «этого пижона Катберта».  



End file.
